Marauders As One
by WoahEvannaLynch
Summary: The Marauders are finally united. After years of being apart they are united and are ready to do anything to save the rest of the wizarding world.
1. The Beginning of the End

The Beggining of the End

"Tonks, behind you!" shouted Lupin whilst fighting off the many deatheaters approaching. Tonks spun around and a great amount of spells shot out of her wand and stunned the deatheaters in front of her. She searched the room with Remus and realised there was no one left.

"Good job!" Smiled Remus, Tonks smiled back, they were about to embrace when someone smashed through the door.

"AVARDAAA KEDAVRAAAA!" shouted the dark voice. Tonks let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"Tonks!" screamed Remus, grabbing onto her hand and looking into her in the eyes. She was dead. Remus let out a roar and pointed his wand at the big, monstrous figure of Greyback. But he was too late and the figure, again, shouted,

"AVADAAA KEDAVRAAA!" Remus fell to his back, his eyes lolling upwards. Their hands still connected. The last thing Remus heard was the harsh laughter of the massive Werewolf.

Remus opened his eyes and was instantly blinded by a mass of white light. He quickly shut his eyes and thought,  
"Where the hell am I?" He slowly opened his eyes again, his hands shielding them a bit. The light had dimmed a bit and he was able to look around. The place looked familiar but much too clean. Remus racked his brain, thinking of where he could be, and then he remembered. He remembered the war. He remembered Greyback. He remembered...-

"TOONNKKKSS!" screamed Remus, tears stinging his eyes. "Tonks, where are you?" he whispered, putting his head in his hands. "What have I done…?" muffled his voice from between his hands.

"Remus!" someone whispered into his ear. He spun around recognizing the soft voice.

"Tonks?" whispered Lupin back, "Where….Where are we?"

"We're…we're dead." A single tear fell down Tonk's face, her hair turning grey.


	2. It cant be

**Thankyou to everyone who has followed this story, it means alot. **

**I just wanted to say that this will be the shortest chapter I will ever post. I wanted it to be a cliffhanger and I had to make it short to do that. Enjoy.**

It can't be.

"We…we can't be!" shouted Remus, tears streaming down his face.

"Teddy…" He whispered before falling into Tonks' arms. They wept for what seemed like hours before Tonks whispered into Remus' ear,

"It's going to be fine." They stood up together and looked into each other's eyes. Then Remus asked,

"W…where are we?" a single tear rolled down his face.

"I think we're in between Earth and Heaven…I'm not sure what we're meant to do." It was Tonks who spoke this time. They both looked around before seeing a talk, muscular figure walk towards them.

"Follow me." Spoke the stranger. Tonks and Remus followed silently, they seemed too shocked to speak. The stranger stopped after a while and Remus and Tonks caught up. They looked into the strangers face, seeing if it was one they had seen before…It was.

"Teddy?" whispered Tonks, shaking her head. "It...it can't be…"


	3. Past Life

**I shortened this chapter as it was so long, so I think i'm splitting it into two or three chapters. **

**Enjoy.**

Past Life

There was silence; the only sound was the soft sobs of Tonks as she looked into the stranger's face.

"You see who you want to see… You see the person you love the most, but  
the one you can't have." said the stranger, bluntly.

"So…S-so, you're not Teddy? You just look like him?" wondered Remus, his  
jaw dropping.

"Yes, I  
just look and act like the person you desire the most." Teddy said bluntly  
again. Tonks let out a whimper and threw herself at Lupin sobbing into his  
shoulder. He spoke reassuring words to her as he carried on staring at the  
Teddy clone. After Tonks had pulled herself together, she whispered,

"What do we do now?"  
"You will now be led through different paths…paths of your lives. You  
will meet some who died along the way. When it comes to your time in your lives  
when you met each other, you will journey it together, seeing people you both  
knew." Teddy said bluntly.

"Why do we have to do this?" gasped Tonks.  
"It will give you a chance to say goodbye. A chance to take in the  
reality of everything and it will cleanse your body free of evil and sin." he  
finished with a forced smile. Tonks and Remus nodded.

"Oh and if you start getting Headaches, it means someone from earth is thinking about you, your mind  
will be filled with memories of them for a few seconds…and if someone is  
thinking about you so much then you'll get a vision and see them…you won't be  
able to connect with them but you will see what they are doing. Tonks, follow  
me, you will start your journey" spoke Teddy. Tonks turned to Remus, tears  
filling her eyes again.

"I'll see you again soon Tonks. Good luck and remember I love you." Remus planted a kiss  
on her mouth and gave her a quick hug before letting her follow the Teddy clone  
down an alley way. Tonks looked back before disappearing from sight. The Teddy  
person walked up to Lupin,

"Follow me." Lupin followed and arrived in front of an alley way, the Teddy look alike  
pointed forward and Lupin stepped in. He was suddenly pelted forward, the world  
spinning before him; it felt like he was being sucked into a tight pipe and  
then suddenly he was spat out and landed on his knees. He looked up to find  
himself staring back into his own eyes; his baby form sat in front of him.  
Standing up suddenly, Remus looked around…It was like he was looking into a  
pensieve of his own life. He watched his life go from year to year, following  
his every step, he watched as questions were answered and memories were  
remembered, he watched as he played around with Sirius and James as youngsters.  
He watched himself grow and before he could turn away, he watched himself being  
bitten by a werewolf…watching himself go through the pain inflicted on him. The  
many operations he had to go through…the torture of everything was beyond  
anything he remembered, and before he knew it he was watching his Dad get murdered,  
the night he found him on the floor, blood pouring from his chest…but this time  
was different…this time he saw who did it…the same werewolf who bit him;  
Greyback…and then he was watching his mother killing herself…overdosing on some  
tablets, binge drinking. Tears streamed down Remus's face as he watched the  
terrors from his past unveil. The biggest question of his childhood was  
answered. Remus found himself screaming at his dead mother; screaming for her  
to stop…but she never did. Soon enough he found himself finding out about his  
mother, a friend had come round that evening and found her in the bathroom…Remus  
wasn't allowed to see his own mother, to say one last goodbye. Ministry  
officials came and took her away, investigated on her; finding the answers to  
their questions. They never once told Remus why his mum died; he had to live  
with this one big question looming over him. He found himself watching his  
mother's and father's funeral…he was shouting again, but no one could hear him.  
He was always the unheard voice, always the one who went unnoticed. No one  
cared about him…not really. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder; he spun  
round quickly, his head buzzing.

"My darling…I have missed you so much!" whispered Sarah.

"Mum?" asked Lupin, another tear streaming down his swollen face.


	4. Past Life 2

**Sorry about the text...the format has gone weird so thankyou for baring with! XD**

**Enjoy.**

Past Life 2

"Yes baby." She replied.

"We have missed you so much my boy." spoke the deep voice of Remus's dad; Cowen.

"I…I don't understand…" gawped  
Remus.

"We have been waiting for you. The person who met you must have told you that you would  
meet some old faces on your journey." spoke Cowen, smiling. At these words  
Remus rushed forward into his father's arms.

"I missed you both so much!" he sobbed into Cowen's shoulder. After they  
had all settled Remus spoke,

"Why did you leave me?"

"I couldn't handle it…not with  
your dad gone." whispered Sarah ashamed.

"I…I didn't know what to do… I was 12 and you just left me." Remus said  
harshly.

"I know baby, I hate myself for it…" A tear dripped down her face. They sat for a while  
talking, and after what seemed like forever Cowen spoke,

"You should probably carry on with your journey…we will be with you again  
when you have finished." They all hugged goodbye and Remus carried on. He  
watched himself at Hogwarts, being with the marauders made his eyes tear up but  
he carried on watching. Soon enough he had met his grandma, who was once his  
best friend. After that, he met many more relatives and friends that had long  
gone. He was just about to continue his journey when he fell to his knees, a  
vision forming in his head; it was Arthur. He was looking down upon the limp  
bodies of Tonks and Remus. He shook his head in denial whilst reaching down to  
Lupin, he got onto his knees and cried, his head in the chest of Lupin's whilst  
he held Tonk's dead hand. The vision went on for a while as Arthur let out all  
his emotions. Then Molly came into the vision and screamed, her hand covering  
her mouth. She fell to her knees and wept into her husband's shoulder. When  
they had settled down, Arthur summoned two stretches and lifted Remus and Tonks's  
body onto it. The vision started fading and soon enough Lupin was back in the  
story of his life. He stepped into an alley way and continued his journey now  
with a very bad headache and people's names filling his head. He smiled at all  
the good things that happened in his life. He laughed at his stupidity in his  
younger years, and cried at all the bad happenings. After what seemed like  
forever, he joined Tonks and they journeyed on together. Lupin never let go of  
Tonks's hand. Suddenly, both of them sprung to their knees, another vision  
forming in their heads. They had been placed on stretchers in the great hall  
among the dead. All the Weasleys looked down on them and let out their  
emotions, bending down to Remus and Tonks, saying their last goodbyes. A few  
tears dropped down both their faces as they watched their friends mourn over  
them…and then Remus noticed the body lying next to them; Fred. He looked at  
George in his vision; his face was pale…lifeless, his body was shaking, he  
didn't know what to do…there was nothing he could do. And then it hit him, the  
reality of it all…he suddenly didn't envy the people alive, he felt sorry for  
them. Tears streamed down his face as he thought of Fred and George, and how  
they reminded him of how him, Sirius and James used to be. As Remus and Tonks's  
vision came back to normal, Remus's tears became stronger. He cried for George,  
he cried because he would never be the same again…his best friend, partner in  
crime, his other half had gone and there was nothing either of them could do.  
And at that moment, Remus swore that he was going to look after Fred, to never  
let him feel alone. As Remus's feelings settled he answered Tonks's unspoken  
question,

"Fred…Fred is here as well." Tonks covered her hand over her mouth  
before sobbing into Remus. They sat like this for a while before settling down  
and moving onto their life showings. When they had caught up to their last day  
and the moment just before they died a young voice spoke from behind them,

"Remus? Tonks?" They turned around to see a red haired boy. Tonks  
covered her mouth with her hand as Remus looked at Fred's red, swollen  
face.

"Fred…" Remus didn't know what to say. He outstretched his arms and a  
few seconds later Fred was in them, Tonks had joined into the hug as well. They  
all stood, attached to each other sobbing into each other's arms; neither of  
them knowing what to say. They were all in the same boat now and the only thing  
they could do was comfort each other.


End file.
